The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaura plant, botanically known as Gaura lindheimeri and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Summer Star Baby’.
The new Gaura is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Foxley, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program is to create new semi-upright Gaura plants with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Gaura plant originated from an open-pollination in July, 2006 in Foxley, United Kingdom of a proprietary selection of Gaura lindheimeri identified as code designation OSEXM, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Gaura lindheimeri as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Gaura plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Foxley, United Kingdom in July, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Gaura plant by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled environment in Foxley, United Kingdom since September, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Gaura plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.